


Hiss Hiss

by AlexC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Creative License, Culture Differences, Culture Shock, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC heavy, OOC, Other, Post-Books, heavy use of spanish, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: When you're Mexican, and have very religious folks, finding out your a witch can be pretty hard. Unfortunately for her parents, Estefania isn't one to let opportunities like this easily slip past her fingertips. She's ambitious, and stubborn, and ready to know more than her sheltered upbringing has provided her.Read how one young girl navigates through the wizardry world, discrimination, and proves her mettle as she figures out just what it means forherto grow up.





	

_'To Estefania Martinez?'_  the woman asked herself as she came across a neat white letter, fancy calligraphy addressing her daughter. She scrunched her eyebrows together as she turned it over and analyzed it. _'What kind of crazy stalker is trying to talk to my baby??'_ she asked herself in alarm as she immediately tore the letter open. As her eyes scanned the letter, line by line, her anger soon turned to horror. She paled as she read what the letter was inviting her daughter to, and her hands trembled so bad she dropped the atrocious thing.

" _Jesus, Maria, y Jose!_ " she exclaimed as she rapidly moved her hand from her forehead to her heart, then from shoulder to shoulder, and finally ending on her lip. She stared down the horrid paper, fearing that it was a living monster here to kill her family, as she yelled, "Emanuel! Emanuel!"

The man did not come, and anger began to rise yet again as the shock began to ebb away. She balled her hands into fists, and without tearing her eyes away from the paper, yelled, "Jose Emanuel de la Cruz Martinez! _Donde estas, idiota!_ Bring your slow ass out here, this moment!"

A loud huff can be heard before a voice begins to speak. " _Ay, prieta, que tienes?_  Calm down, will yuh?" a deep voice called as a door was loudly opened, and shuffling steps made their way down the hall. When the looming figure of Emanuel Martinez reached the kitchen door, his relaxed demeanor soon was erased as he took in the tightly wound woman before him. Despite her short stature and child-like face, Mariatzilio Hernandez had been born one fiery woman. Getting married to him, and becoming a Martinez had done nothing to stop that. So, to see his usually so vivacious, haughty wife not only still, but _terrified_? Something must really be wrong.

" _Que tenes?_  What happened?" he asked, his large strides allowing him to close the gap between them in seconds as he took her hands in his own. Her eyes still had not left that cursed letter, and so he too turned. Confusion flashed across his face, and for a second, he almost laughed, but her piercing nails digging into his skin stopped him.

"It's just a paper," he started, his large hand quickly cupping her cheek to sooth her. For the first time since she saw what it was, she took her cold stare off the sheet and turned it to her husband. A chill runs up his spine as the full force settles on him. If looks could kill, obviously he'd be dead a good thousand times over from just that look alone.

" _Esa pendejada_ isn't 'just a paper,' Emanuel." In a whisper she added, " _Es el diablo_  trying to steal our child."


End file.
